


We Might As Well (Feitan)

by othersunsets



Series: The Hunter x Hunter Oneshots [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Betrayal, Blow Jobs, Chains, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Grinding, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, Mild Blood, Non-binary Reader - Freeform, Other, captured reader, yn is a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/othersunsets/pseuds/othersunsets
Summary: After being kidnapped by the Phantom Troupe, you decide your best bet is to escape is to...get on Feitan's good side...
Relationships: Feitan (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader
Series: The Hunter x Hunter Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058135
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	We Might As Well (Feitan)

You struggle in your chains, attempting to free yourself to no avail. 

You are unsure of where you are-the room you're in is almost completely dark, safe for a few candles that are dripping wax onto the concrete floor. You have been chained to a brick wall and are being kept in a cage. Beyond the cage is a set of stairs leading to some kind of trap door. You're assuming that you're in some kind of basement. You can't remember anything besides waking up in this strange prison, however. 

As an Emitter, you consider creating a projectile to blast the chains off of you, but you decide against it. Even if you were able to free yourself, you still have no idea what's waiting for you beyond that trap door, and how many foes you might have to face in order to escape. 

No. Before you try anything drastic, you need more information. 

As if on cue, the trap door opens, and you watch as a figure walks slower down the stairs, more and more of them being revealed to you. You see a long black cloak and you recognize them immediately.   
"Feitan," you mutter under your breath. He reaches the bottom of the stairs, his face-or what you can see of it-is illuminated by the dim candlelight. He's handsome, you decide, his pale skin glowing in the light, his dark eyes intense and haunting, and scary. 

"You." he says. He reaches the cage and unlocks it swiftly, opening it. You wonder if now would be the time to free yourself, but you're not sure if you can outmaneuver him to get to the door. You have no idea of his full potential, let alone what tricks he may have in his sleeve. No. It's better to wait until the perfect moment.   
And when that perfect moment comes? You'll be ready. 

"Why are you keeping me here?" you ask as he approaches you. You are kneeling on the ground, and he looks down at you, his eyebrows furrowing slightly, but he doesn't answer. Because you can't see his whole face, it is hard to gauge his expression. However, the positioning of Feitan in relation to you does give you an idea. An idea so...far fetched that it just might work. 

Oh well. It's worth a try. 

"What are you going to do to me?" you ask, pouting slightly. You speak softly, looking up and down his body before meeting his eyes. You wonder if you should bite your lip, and decide to do so, figuring it's better to overdo it than to underperform. 

Feitan's eyebrows raise in confusion at your reaction to him. His hand moves to a blade at its hip, teasing the handle before letting go of it. He seems more intrigued than he does suspicious, and you figure you could use that to your advantage.

"What..." he says, stepping closer to you. 

"You're the interrogator, right? Are you going to do whatever it takes to make me talk?" One side of your shirt has slid down to reveal the soft smooth skin of your shoulder, and Feitan is seemingly transfixed by this glimpse of your body. You follow his gaze before meeting his eyes. 

"Do you see something you like?" you ask, smiling slightly. Feitan shakes his head, but he doesn't make any effort to back up or look away. You decide it's time to be even more bold. 

"Well, I do." you say. 

Feitan blinks, then takes a moment to look around the room before making eye contact with you again. 

"Me..." he says. You nod, and before you can even blink, his blade is at your throat. You try to lean away from it, but Feitan grabs your shoulder, holding you in place. "Impossible..." he continues, quieter this time, and you sense something deeper, and sadder in his tone. 

"Let me show you." you say, not breaking eye contact with him, even as the blade gets closer and closer to your throat. "Let me show you I mean it." 

"I. don't. understand." he says, trailing off. You feel the blade dig into your skin slightly, and wince as a trickle of blood runs down from the cut. You have to see this plan through and fast, before Feitan grows impatient. 

And so you break eye contact and look down at Feitan's hardness, which is evident even through the cloak he's wearing. 

You figure that it's time to stop with the subtleties. 

You keep staring, waiting for him to come to the realization. Slowly, he lowers the blade from your skin. And you watch as, with hesitant, shaking hands, he lifts his cloak. As he uncovers more of himself to you, you take a moment to admire his pearly skin, his lean muscle, the veins on his hands as he pulls down his undergarments, and finally, his cock, which is already standing at attention, inches away from you.

"Someone could-"

"Walk in? Well, let them watch then. you say. "We might as well..."

Feitan pauses for a moment, as if deciding something. And then he nods. 

"This is...interrogation." he says. 

"Right..." you respond before leaning forward and taking his cock in your mouth. 

Feitan groans as your mouth works up and down your cock, licking the underside of his shaft before letting your tongue travel across the glands. He throws his head back, and he drops the blade from his hand, letting it rest on the floor. You can tell he hasn't had a means for release in a while, from the way that his cock responds to your tongue's caresses. His pre starts to coat the inside of your mouth, and you work even harder, teasing the head of his cock before taking him all the way in. Feitan is groaning even louder now, but is otherwise silent, his knees starting to buckle, one hand on your shoulder keeping him upright. You glance at the blade on the floor and realize that your moment is close. If only you could get out of these chains without alerting anyone. 

"This is hard to do without my hands Feitan," you whine, stopping to look up at him, spit dribbling out of your mouth and down the side of your face. 

"You want...?" he furrows his brows, still in the throws of pleasure, glancing at the chains trapping you thoughtfully. 

"For you to help me."

"I can not..." 

Pleaseeee, master?" you say, biting your lip. "I love sucking your cock soooo much, and I could do so much better if I could use my hands."

That's all it takes for him to take out his key ring, releasing you from your chains in a few swift movements. You push him down on the ground before he can blink, sliding his cloak up even further so you can have more access to his body. 

"How do you feel?" you coo, your fingers trailing across the pale skin of his stomach as your tongue swirls around the tip of his cock. 

"Good..." He is splayed on his back, his face bright red, one arm over his face as he looks at you. There is a sheen of sweat on his forehead, his breaths coming out in heavy pants. You slide up his body, pulling his bandana down and ensnaring him in a kiss. 

His kisses are heated and desperate, and you gasp against his mouth as he moves his thigh to make contact between your legs. And your moans grow even louder as the two of you start grinding against one another. 

Feitan sucks and bites on the hollow of your neck where his blade made contact only minutes before, and you cry out at the mix of both pain and pleasure as he sucks on the cut.   
You can feel his cock against you, and his knee, fast and insistent, sends waves of pleasure running through you, leaving you out of breath. You can tell how close he is to release-his eyes are shut tight, his arms wrapped around you as he continues to move his body underneath yours. And so, you watch as he gets closer and closer to the brink, forcing yourself to stay focused despite the situation at hand. You have to admit that its difficult, with Feitan's thigh grinding into you, his lips on your skin, nipping and biting and sucking so harshly that every where he kisses he draws blood.   
His eyes are unfocused, and his skin is hot and flushed, strands of his silky black hair sticking to his skin. He looks beautiful, lying underneath you, at your mercy.   
It's a shame really, that you have to do this. 

And so your grind into him one last time, and he cries out as he comes, his eyes closing, his breath heavy, his skin slick with sweat. And you have him tied up in chains in seconds before he can blink, grabbing his blade and moving up the stairs to the trap door as soon as he reaches euphoria. 

Feitan struggles against the chains, and you can see the energy start to build around his body, and you unlatch the trap door, in a hurry to leave before he composes himself. 

"We...will find you." he says, his face twisted up in anger as his body shakes. He is still writhing in pleasure, riding out his orgasm, the shock of the betrayal not yet catching up to him. 

"I'm looking forward to it." you say, and you smile a sad smile before leaving the room.


End file.
